The Truth that Lies
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Jarrod's in Oregon and finds a missing piece Miss Parker has long forgotton. First 2 chapters up! This is my first and only Pretender fic! Please review! Thanks!
1. The Winding Road

Miss Parker walked into the Center and she found Sydney there holding a package. She walked up to him.  
"You got a package" Sydney said as he walked away

Miss Parker looked at it, no return address as always. She opened the package, inside was a red flannel shirt. Miss Parker almost dropped it, but ended up unfolding it. She saw a picture fall out. She bent down to pick it up. It was a picture of an old house restored. She turned to the back and written on it was One Missing Piece. Miss Parker looked at the postmark on the package. Portland, Oregon. Miss Parker then brought the shirt to her face, and smelled it. Tears began to form in her yes. She ran out without saying a word.

Jarrod was walking out of the house in the picture he sent Miss Parker. He had been working as a carpenter for the past 2 weeks. He had met Greg the carpenter when he first got to Portland.

_Flashback_

Jarrod walks into a diner after getting off the bus. He walks to a nearby diner and has some coffee, where he starts to ask for a place to stay. The waitress suggests a bed and breakfast in the suburb nearby. Greg walks in asking for some coffee.

"Morning" Greg says

"Morning" Jarrod replies

"Hey Greg, he's looking to get to the B&B" the waitress says as she pours him a cup

"What you want over there?" Greg asks

"Just need a place to stay" Jarrod replied

"You new here stranger?"

"I'm Jarrod, and yes I am new, just passing through"

"Pleasure or business?"

"Actually I'm trying to find my parents. Started at one end of the country figure I might try the other"

"Well then I do hope you find them. Here I'll even help you, I'll give you a lift to the B&B"

"Thanks"

_Present Time_

Miss Parker is on a plane heading to Portland. Her mind is cluttered with images, memories she has buried deep. Memories of Thomas. She touches the shirt and smells it once more. It does smell just like him. But it can't be, can it?


	2. The Arrival

Jarod walked to the truck where Greg was. Greg held his head in pain. Jarrod walked up to him to see what was wrong.

"Hey are you ok?" Jarrod asked

"Um I get these headaches sometimes. They just happen for no reason."

"Have you gone to see a doctor about this?"

"Doctors tell me the same thing, I'm strong as a horse and there ain't nothing wrong with me"

"You should get a new doctor"

"I've been to all of them in Oregon. Cmon I'll buy you a beer"

"Alright. I got the for sale sign up. Hopefully someone will bite"

Miss Parker gets off the plane in Portland, but she doesn't exactly know where she is going. She should have thought out a better plan. She held tightly onto the shirt and hailed a cab.

Inside the bar Greg and Jarrod were talking over some beers.

"So Greg, tell me why you're still single" Jarrod asked

"Look at me. Cmon we work in a house in the suburbs of Portland, do you think any of those women would actually look at guys like us? They want those corporate guys, with their big fancy suits and briefcases"

"You never know. Opposites attract"

"You know, I think I was in love once"

"What was her name?"

"I can't remember. It's like I can only remember when I was in Portland, everything else is just blank. I know I went to college, and stuff like that, but then it's a blur. I can't remember anything."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I don't exactly know. I woke up and got off the plane and I was here. In my pocket was the deed to the house, and in my bag was about 100,000 dollars in cash. I don't know where it came from, I just went to the house and started restoring it"

"Didn't you try to find out your past?"

"I did, but even the police were like we can't help you. They did a background check on me, and it all checks out. I mean I can't complain I'm doing something I really love"

"Maybe you'll find that special someone as well"

Miss Parker was at the bed and breakfast checking in. She looked around while they were finding a room for her. They finally gave her a key. She was slightly irritated. But the clerk noticed the shirt she was holding.

"Hey, don't that look like one of Greg's shirts?"

Miss Parker stopped and walked back.

"Who's Greg and where can I find him?"

"Greg? He fixes houses, he's been restoring houses around here for a while. He seems to like to wear those flannel shirts"

"Where can I find him?"

"He's been working on that house on Bleeker street. Not too far from here. I think he finally put it up for sale"

Greg was walking into the house he had restored. He pushed the for sale sign and walked inside. He turned the light on and closed the door. Miss Parker saw him and gasped at the sight of him. She walked closer to the house. It really was him.

"Here to look at the house?"

Miss Parker spun around, and Jarrod was standing there. Miss Parker looked back at the house where Greg was and then at Jarrod.

"Tempting isn't it? I'm right here, he's right there, yet you can only get to one"

"I don't have time for this" Miss Parker starts to walk towards the house

"He doesn't remember anything, he doesn't remember you"

"I'll make him remember"

"You can't, no one can" Jarrod said walking up behind her

"I can" Miss Parker started towards the house again

"Miss Parker, don't you want to know why he's here? How he managed to survive that gunshot to the head? Why he can't remember anything at all? It's not that he doesn't want to remember, he can't remember. Someone's taken his memories, erased them, erased you"

"Why?"

"Not why, who"

Miss Parker was trying to figure it out in her mind, but couldn't, she desperately wanted to run inside and hold onto Thomas.

"I have to go to him"

"No, we have to find out why he can't remember anything. And why the Centre sent him here"

"The center?"

"He woke up on a plane landing in Oregon, he had no memory of how he got on the plane. All he knew is that he owned a house here in Portland and went there. In his bag was $100,000 in cash. Who would have access to that much cash? Why go to all the trouble of this charade?"

"Raines"

"Sydney and Boots went into his files, and found some interesting things, involving your stepmother as well" Jarrod says as he holds a file in his hands.

"Bridgette? That bitch!"

"That's no way to talk to your stepmother, even if she is somewhat wicked. Greg is having an open house tomorrow, be there. And try not to scare him off Miss Parker. He hasn't been in a relationship in a long time" Jarrod says as he hands her the file and walks away.

Miss Parker looks at the files.


End file.
